A butterflys tale
by abigail.hughes.169
Summary: The group plan a sleepover but when Rose is acting strange the others do a little digging and find something beautiful. One shot. Fluff at end Roscar. Rated K as all can read. not like any of my other stories. please review.


"Hey, I was thinking tonight, that you two should come over for a movie and sleep over. I have the new puki plumber one." Carrie smiled walking up to Carrie and Rose who were leaning on their lockers in the middle of a conversation that was obviously about nothing important. "We have been so busy with missions recently, I thought that we could all use a bit of a break."

"I think that's a fantastic idea, what do you think Rose?" Oscar agreed and they both looked at rose. It was a shame for rose that her two best friends were trained in reading peoples body language and so she was unable to hide that she had started to become nervous with a raised heart beak and slightly paled completion. "We don't mean to in….." Oscar started but Rose butt in.

"I would love to but I've got some stuff going on to night and can't come out. How about tomorrow?" Rose explained closing her locker door. Oscar wondered if she was trying to hide something because she never let anyone see inside her locker on a Friday.

"What are you doing tonight?" Oscar was contemplating whether he needed to be worried or not. Even though he would never admit it, he cared dearly for the young girl in front of him.

"I'm not allowed friends over any night except Friday, we spend Sunday as a family see." Carrie said not registering that Oscar was already talking or that he was becoming worried. "Would you be able to come after you have done what you need to do? So long as you are at mine by half eight no one will care." Carrie by this point had also spotted that she was trying to hide her locker a bit and that her temperament had changed, thanks to a sharp look from Oscar when Rose was fiddling with the lock, it really was lucky that Rose wasn't trained as much as them in cover and field work. "What are you hiding from us?"

Rose was taken aback, not quite sure how to respond she became even more nervous. "n-nothing, promise, in just a bit busy tonight, I can get there for half eight but I might be slightly late, I'm sure my dad will be able to give me a lift." Rose smiled and walked off to her final lesson, relived that she could avoid the questions for a bit longer.

When they were sure that Rose was out of hearing distance, Oscar proclaimed, "She is hiding something."

"Defiantly, should we look in her locker?" Carrie wondered eying up the lock trying to determine how difficult it would be to break into and what her friend would say if she found out that they had invaded her privacy.

"No I don't think so; we are better off asking her tonight. Besides we shouldn't blow our cover, not many people in the school would be able to get into a padlock like that as easy as we can, have you not noticed that it isn't one of the normal school locks but one of the ones she made in year 8." Oscar pointed out.

"Fine, but I don't think we will get very far." The bell chose that moment to rind right by her ear making her jump with fright. Sulking off to the last lesson, which was different to Roses' because they were in different age groups, the two found seats at the back and tried to pay attention whilst wondering what could be going on with Rose.

After school

"How was last lesson for you?" Oscar asked Rose as she joined her friends at her locker later that day. "Nothing could be as bad as Flatley trying to teach our class about plants." Oscar and Carrie smiled at each other at the memory.

"It was really good actually, we were doing French and the teacher told me not to bother staying learning that. She sent be to the library to write an essay about the French industrial revolution in French. It was so much fun." Rose seemed genuinely excited by this thought and the two just giggled at her, they were happy that even tho9ugh she didn't enjoy being an idiot, she did enjoy some things in life.

"Rose, you realise if anyone else on the planet had been given that work they would have cried for like an hour before actually starting." Oscar explained to her still chuckling to himself. "But at least you enjoyed it. Would you like me to check it before you hand it in next lesson?" Oscar was trying o join in her amusement.

"Yes pleas….." Rose started

"Anyway to what is most important at the moment, Oscar, you go and ask your foster family and grab some stuff, see you at mine by 6. Rose, phone me to let me know where you are and what time you think you will be at mine please." Carrie asked the group hopefully.

"Yep, that's the plan, I will be there do not worry, make sure to save me some popcorn." Rose giggled. She opened her locker door and took from it a bag which was through over her back and then she closed the door. "I've got to run, see you soon." With that she turned and bounced off down the corridor, the mysterious bag in tow.

"Am I the only one who really want to know what is in that bag now?" Carrie said turning to Oscar and leaning back onto the lockers. "I mean; why would she hide it from us? I bet its just books." Carrie giggle again thinking about how strange the young girl was.

"I'm really not sure. I still think she is hiding something important from us all." Oscar said still looking down the corridor rose had just disappeared down. "I gotta run too, see ya later."

With that Oscar turned and left in the opposite direction to Rose, leaving Carrie to wonder what he had meant.

Carrie turned around took her homework from her locker and also left the school. As she reached the front gate she saw Rose climbing into her father's car and it race off down the road.

Knock knock

The two teens upstairs heard someone knock on the They looked at each other and then the time and realising that it would be Rose Carrie leapt into action. Sprinting down the stairs, Carrie launched herself at the door nearly falling straight through it. "Hello, Carrie. Sorry I'm slightly late. I really did rush." Rose was stood in the door way looking flustered and apologetic.

"It's cool, mum and dad had to go out any way so we have the house to ourselves for a while." Carrie exclaimed righting herself and letting her friend in through the door. "What you been up to?" She wasn't sure why she bothered because she knew there would be no answer to that question.

"Not much really just sorting stuff out. Have you eaten yet? I remembered that your house is usually fairly empty on proper food wise, like not just salad, I brought us some pizza." Rose told her producing two pizzas from her bag.

"nope we haven't good idea I bet Oscar is starving, you go on up and I'll put these in." Carrie told her again sprinting to the kitchen. That girl had drunk way too many fizzy drinks and it was starting to show.

Walking up the familiar route to Carries bedroom she walked in to find Oscar sat on his phone chuckling to something. "Hey, how you?" Oscar asked looking up as she put her bags down by the door. What Carrie had failed to notice was that Rose was carrying the suspicious bag from earlier still.

"I'm good. Carrie has gone to put pizza on, she will be back soon." Rose said sitting herself down on the camp bed. "What have you done so far, I'm guessing that you have had a lot of fizzy drinks by the way that Carrie is acting." Rose told him.

"yea, we had some. Really we have been just sitting looking at funny pictures on Facebook and playing stupid pranks on each other." Oscar giggled at Roses mature reaction to Carries behaviour. Even though she was two years younger than them both, she was defiantly the responsible one when they went out.

"Cool, sounds fun." Rose replied unamused by their childish nature. At that moment Carrie walked in.

"Pizza is in; they will be 20 mins. Let's start the film and I can run and grab them in a bit." Carrie plonked herself down in-between the two and started the movie playing.

"That film was so good." Oscar exclaimed as the titles started rolling. The two pizzas had been eaten as well all the fizzy pop, popcorn and sweets.

"Yep that was defiantly the best film yet. I'm not sure when we will al be making it to sleep tonight though?" Carrie stated. "I don't think Rose had any sugar though."

"Nope I did not have any sugar, as a result tonight I will be able to sleep." She looked very smug "And in response to the film, I think that is alright but there are so many faults in the story line, on the whole it is difficult to follow." Oscar and Carrie looked at her before each throwing a pillow at her. "hey no fair, I'm smaller than you two." Rose giggle before throwing one of the pillows back.

The three teens were in the middle of a full blown pillow fight when Rose suddenly went bright red and embarrassed. Neither of the other two had any idea what was wrong until they looked around the room and spotted her bag lying with the contance on the ground. A beautiful burgundy leotard, chiffon skirt, pink tight and pointe shoes were lying on the ground. "Rose" Oscar spoke "Please explain"

"Well, I've done it since I was tiny and I've got exams coming up soon so I have to take extra lessons and they are on a Friday. Please don't laugh at me." Rose was looking genuinely terrified of the two. If anyone were to walk in at that moment, they would have taken from roses behaviour that they two were about to beat her up. When, however, you saw the stance of the other two you would be very confused by the actions of rose. The two were in fact very confused. Oscar was the one with the guts to walk up to her and hug her.

"Rose, what's going on?" Carrie was very nervous about being in such a strange situation.

"At my last school, I was really badly bullied for liking ballet. I'm the nerd, it just makes it worse when the nerd does ballet." Rose said a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Rose, its beautiful." Oscar whispered in her ear pulling her tighter. "Just like you"

* * *

Please review, sorry it was a little out of character, i just had the idea while i was asleep and had to write it.


End file.
